


Une deuxième chance: les drabbles

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Prequel, Sequel, UDC!verse, political problems
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'univers de "Une deuxième chance" décliné au gré de drabbles, pour parler de l'avant mais aussi de l'après. De tout ce qui se passera, de tout ce qui pourrait se passer, et de ce que je n'écrirai sans doute jamais. Un aperçu de ce qui aurait pu être - Sixième salve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : J'ai décidé de dédier une archive spécifique aux drabbles relatifs à l'UDC!verse, exception faite de ceux strictement consacrés à Angelo et Shura et que vous pouvez retrouver dans [_Eux : morceaux choisis_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065527). Je les ai donc tous réunis, et organisés chronologiquement. Vous en avez déjà lus certains; d'autres sont inédits, et tous sont mélangés. Ils seront mis en ligne au fur et à mesure, à raison d'une dizaine en moyenne. Enfin, d'autres viendront, plus tard encore, au gré des futurs arbres à drabbles.

  _Shion (Camus) – PG – préquelle_

**Les premières chaînes**

 

Marquer les corps était un moyen de signifier aux yeux de tous leur appartenance indéfectible au Sanctuaire. De l’humble garde au chevalier d’or, la peau de chacun emprisonnait l’encre du tatouage rituel. Celui des défenseurs les plus puissants était le plus richement ornementé : autour de l’emblème de l’antique déesse s’arrondissait en sus le cercle du Zodiaque.

 _Un lien plus puissant que tout ce que nous pourrions leur imposer_ , songe Shion, tandis qu’il regarde le jeune Camus, tout juste intronisé, se diriger vers l’atelier du tatoueur. Et son cœur se serre à l’idée de ce qu’il va devoir lui infliger.

* * *

_Mü, Shaka – G – préquelle_

**Avant de devenir amis**

 

« Veux-tu du riz ? »

Shaka regarde sans rien dire le bol tendu dans sa direction par l’apprenti du Pope, et ce dernier finit par poser le récipient sur le sol devant lui.

« Tu devrais manger un peu, renchérit Mü au bout d’un moment tout en achevant son propre repas. On a beaucoup de route jusqu’à la ville.

— L’ascétisme est une nécessité dans mon cheminement. Et à dire vrai, je n’en souffre pas. »

Devant le ton suffisant de l’Indien, le front de l’Atlante se plisse :

« Il y a d’autres choses dont tu ne souffres pas non plus, visiblement.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— L’humilité, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

* * *

 

_Thétis, Aphrodite – PG – préquelle_

**Le pouvoir du nom**

 

« Ton véritable nom, ce n’est pas Aphrodite, pas vrai ? »

La petite fille avait parlé sans quitter le fond de son assiette du regard, mais les couverts des Poissons s’étaient immobilisés en l’air tandis qu’il scrutait avec attention la tête blonde en face de lui, qui venait de prononcer ses premiers mots depuis deux jours.

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? Finit-il par demander, la curiosité l’emportant sur le soulagement.

— Parce que c’est un nom de déesse.

— Et ça te pose un souci ? »

La voix de sa jeune nièce vacilla quand elle répondit :

« Si tu étais un dieu, tu pourrais ramener mes parents. Mais tu ne peux pas. »

* * *

 

_Thétis/Kanon – G – préquelle_

**La panne d’électricité**

 

« Serre-toi contre moi si tu as froid. »

Thétis observa un instant le garçon à côté d’elle, méfiante, avant de hocher la tête et de se blottir contre son flanc. Autour d’eux, la pièce restait plongée dans la pénombre pendant que la neige continuait à tomber, recouvrant peu à peu le Sanctuaire.

Après une hésitation, Kanon posa sa main sur l’épaule de l’adolescente et devant son immobilité, ne put retenir un sourire. Victorieux. Ah, Saga ne voulait pas le croire, hein ? Et bien, si, il réussirait : cette nouvelle année verrait Thétis devenir sa petite amie. Que ça plaise à son jumeau, ou pas.

* * *

_Kanon, Thétis – G – préquelle_

**La boom**

 

« Danse avec moi. »

Ce n’était l’expression ni d’un souhait, ni d’un ordre, plutôt celle d’une évidence. Qu’elle ne partageait pas complètement.

« Kanon, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. Mon oncle…

— Et bien quoi ton oncle ? Il n’est pas là que je sache !

— Oui mais il saura. Et il ne t’aime pas. »

Thétis n’avait pas baissé les yeux et la véhémence du cadet Antinaïkos s’éteignit aussi vite qu’elle avait flamboyé, devant l’aplomb de la jeune fille. Il murmura, dépité :

« Et toi ? Tu ne m’aimes pas non plus ? »

* * *

 

_Shion, Dokho – PG – préquelle  
_

**Une pièce après l’autre**

 

« Il est de plus en plus instable, prévint Dôkho. Et ça commence à jaser.

— Je sais.

— Alors pourquoi l’envoies-tu encore en mission ? Un jour ou l’autre… »

L’incompréhension de la Balance était manifeste et, gêné, Shion se détourna. Que pouvait-il lui répondre qui ne dévoilât pas ses plans qu’à coup sûr le Chinois ne manquerait pas de désapprouver ? Il précisa néanmoins :

« Le Cancer est utile, à sa manière. Et Shura arrive à le canaliser.

— Vraiment ?

— Assez en tout cas. Et je n’ai pas d’autre solution. »

Ou du moins n’avait-il pas voulu en choisir une autre. Mais ça, Dôkho n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.

* * *

 

_Shion – PG16 – préquelle_

**Le pantin de sang**

 

Un monstre n'aurait jamais pu commettre de tels actes : seul un être humain en était capable. Une telle cruauté à l'égard de ses semblables, aussi méthodique, et à l'évidence dépourvue de la moindre once d'empathie ne pouvait être que le fait d'un homme.

Shion contemplait les étendues écarlates jonchées de cadavres exsangues, leurs regards vides fixés vers le ciel à la recherche d'une réponse à l'inexprimable. Un tel résultat n'aurait pas dû surprendre le Pope, lui qui avait œuvré à sa réalisation depuis des années ; néanmoins il dépassait, et de loin, toutes les craintes qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer. Dorénavant, le Cancer était hors de contrôle. Et l'avenir pouvait se mettre en marche.

* * *

 

_Shion – G – préquelle_

**Le temps venu**

 

Tout d’un coup, il se sent seul, plus seul que jamais. Tantôt, il a désigné officiellement Aioros comme son successeur. La joie du Sagittaire sera de courte durée cependant ; et bientôt, lui-même, Shion, ne sera plus connu que comme le Pope assassiné.

Il va mourir comme il a vécu : seul. Mü aura illuminé ses dernières années mais même à lui il n’a rien pu dire. La honte aura été la plus forte. Malgré tout, alors qu’il vit ses dernières heures, il est submergé par un mélange de fierté et de soulagement. Tout est fini et, dans le même temps, tout commence. Peu importe les moyens : il a réussi.

* * *

 

_Saga – PG13 – préquelle_

**Une tache indélébile**

 

Personne n’en avait été le témoin direct, pourtant Saga n’avait jamais pu se débarrasser de la tenace impression que tout un chacun, en le regardant, voyait le sang de Shion sur sa main droite, avec la même précision crue que celle de ses propres cauchemars.

Lui seul s’était vu planter son poing dans le torse du vieux Pope pour en arracher le cœur encore palpitant, lui seul l’avait regardé mourir et lui seul encore avait éprouvé ce mélange de fierté et de haine de soi devant un tel acte.

Mais tous savaient. Et cela leur suffisait pour qu’à leurs yeux l'homme disparût derrière l'assassin.

* * *

 

_Saga (Shion) – PG – préquelle_

**Maître du monde**

 

Garantir la pérennité du Sanctuaire était partie intégrante des missions séculaires du Pope en exercice. Deux mille cinq cents ans d’existence et autant d’occasions de perdre de son influence et de sombrer dans l’oubli : cela n’était pas arrivé cependant et alors qu’il se levait pour répondre à l’invitation du conseil restreint, Saga songea un instant à Shion, entré en fonction alors que la seconde guerre mondiale éclatait. Qu’aurait-il pensé de ces gens, aujourd’hui suspendus aux lèvres de l’Antinaïkos ? D’un simple mot, ce dernier pouvait tout aussi bien leur apporter la paix ou la terreur.

Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres : allons, pour cette fois, ce ne serait pas la guerre.

* * *

 

_Mü (Anycia (OC)) – G – préquelle_

**Expérimentation**

 

Possible ? Oui, ça l’était. Ou du moins, c’était censé l’être s’il en croyait, et les ouvrages qu’il compulsait pour la énième fois dans la bibliothèque, et Anycia qui n’avait de cesse de répéter en boucle toujours la même chose : les Atlantes avaient le pouvoir de réparer les armures.

De celle du Bélier ne restaient plus que les cornes. Une vraie provocation, songea-t-il comme ses doigts s’électrisaient en les effleurant. Un défi.

Il pouvait essayer. Mais seul il n’y arriverait pas, il le savait. Par conséquent, il n’avait pas le choix : il allait devoir le faire avec elle


	2. Chapter 2

_Thétis – PG13 – séquelle  
_

**Et maintenant ?**

Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Lorsque la vérité s'enflait dans ses pensées au point de laminer tout autre raisonnement susceptible de la contrer, Thétis trouvait un prétexte, n'importe lequel, pour fuir, ou les séances de méditation organisées par Shaka, ou les explications techniques de Mü. Parce qu'ils pouvaient encore lire en elle. Et parce qu'ils sauraient, alors, à quel point sa nouvelle réalité l'effrayait. 

Ce n'est qu'en perdant ce qu'on a toujours eu qu'on en réalise l'importance. Or, ce septième sens qui avait été toute sa vie pouvait désormais la tuer. Mais vivre sans lui, en était-elle vraiment capable ?

* * *

 

_Kanon, Thétis – PG – séquelle_

**L’heure a sonné**

 « Son cœur ne tiendra plus très longtemps. » 

Le médecin remballe son stéthoscope sans rien rajouter en réponse à un soupir collectif résigné. Il ne leur apprend rien qu’ils ne sachent pas déjà. 

Dôkho dort paisiblement et Kanon ne peut s’empêcher de penser que seules les dernières étincelles de son cosmos le séparent de l’au-delà, quel que soit celui-ci. Avant d’en revenir à sa préoccupation première : le destin d’Andréas junior. 

« Nous n’avons pas le choix, n’est-ce pas… » 

Thétis lui prend la main et il la serre, en une excuse muette : 

« Non. Plus maintenant. »

* * *

 

_Les chevaliers d’or – PG – séquelle_

**La première Absence**

Liés les uns aux autres, ils l’étaient par leur nature, par leur histoire mais aussi, et surtout, par leur volonté. Aller vers l’autre, accepter ses erreurs, reconnaître ses propres torts, pardonner, soutenir, aimer – quelles que soient les significations – multiples ! – de ce mot – témoignaient du souhait conscient de chacun de voir autrui comme autre chose que l’être à côtoyer par défaut, celui que le destin avait imposé. 

Revenir en arrière était de fait parfaitement inenvisageable, même si parfois certains y songeaient, comme en ce jour où la présence de Dôkho venait de s’éteindre. Parce que, parfois, ça faisait trop mal.

* * *

 

_Mü – PG – séquelle_

**La réalité en face**

L’horreur de la solitude lui avait sauté à la gorge au moment où il s’y attendait le moins, alors qu’il avait toujours su que tôt ou tard, il allait devoir s’y confronter. Simplement, le Bélier s’était laissé… endormir ? Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Le soulagement d’être vivant, la joie de voir ses compagnons de toujours enfin heureux – ou presque – la satisfaction du devoir accompli avaient constitué tout autant de paravents judicieusement agencés pour mieux masquer sa réalité. 

Lui restait seul, sans personne à ses côtés pour arpenter un chemin dorénavant inconnu. Et il n’était plus bien sûr, tout à coup, d’avoir encore envie de marcher.

* * *

 

_Camus/Milo – PG – séquelle_

**Points de vue**

« Eux, ils s’aiment.

— Et pas nous ?

— Ce n’est pas pareil. » 

_Et ça ne le sera jamais_ , songe Camus avec amertume devant le regard soudain fuyant du Scorpion. Milo a beaucoup changé, mais les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces. Et s’il accepte aujourd’hui de se confronter à la plupart des sujets, sa relation avec le Verseau reste un problème. 

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne t’aime pas comme tu le voudrais ? » 

Toujours pas de regard, mais une voix, fatiguée. 

« Entre autres, oui.

— C’est dommage. Parce que moi au moins, je t’aime comme tu es. »

* * *

 

_Camus (Milo) – PG – séquelle_

**Injustice**

Face à ses désirs propres, Camus se sentait démuni. Et le pire, c’était que Milo n’y était pour rien. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il écrasa sa cigarette dans l’herbe. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il les surprenne ? La vision de leur baiser – un simple baiser, bon sang ! – l’avait cloué sur place. Et l’obligeait une fois de plus à mesurer tout ce que Shura et Angelo avaient, et que Milo et lui n’auraient jamais. 

Non, l’amitié ne suffisait pas. Ni la tendresse. Ni la volonté de bien faire, de ne pas blesser. Et en prendre conscience de la sorte lui était insupportable.

* * *

 

_Camus, Aldébaran – G (1/2) – séquelle_

**Apprendre à s’écouter (1/2)**

« C’est l’amour, que veux-tu.

— Hein ? » 

Le Taureau désigne d’un menton discret les places que Shura et Angelo n’ont toujours pas regagnées en dépit de l’appel de Camus, puis sourit à ce dernier. Du bout des lèvres ; les yeux du Brésilien, eux, sont emplis d’une inquiétude à l’égard de son camarade que ce dernier peut difficilement ignorer. Il lit trop souvent la même dans le regard de Milo. 

« Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?

— Je crains que non, mon ami, répond le Verseau à la question muette sous-jacente. C’est trop… compliqué.

— Il ne tient pourtant qu’à toi de faire simple. »

* * *

 

_Camus, Aldébaran – G (2/2) – séquelle_

**Apprendre à s’écouter (2/2)**

Simple ? Camus ravale un rire hystérique. A croire que la simplicité est l’apanage de tout le monde excepté lui. A les entendre, c’est facile : il suffit de lâcher prise et c’est sans doute ce qu’Aldébaran s’apprête à lui dire dans un instant. En cela il se fera l’écho de ce que d’autres lui ont déjà conseillé. Sans qu’il ne leur demande rien, soit dit en passant. 

Il lève les yeux vers le Taureau, d’avance résigné, mais se heurte à son silence pensif. Ce qui est pire en un sens. Parce qu’il n’a rien à y répondre. Parce qu’ainsi, l’autre l’oblige à réfléchir. Et parce que c’est la dernière chose dont il a envie.

* * *

 

_Saga, Mü – G – séquelle_

**Le grand Stratéguerre (1/2)**

« Voilà ce que tu m’as demandé. » Fit Mü en posant le dossier sur le bureau du Pope. 

Sans répondre, Saga parcourut les documents à l’encre encore fraîche. D’un coup de stylo rouge, il biffa plusieurs lignes avant de les rendre à l’Atlante, partagé entre la stupéfaction et la colère. C’est qu’il y avait passé des heures ! 

« Edites-en une seconde version, en modifiant chacun de ces lieux dans la limite de quelques centaines de kilomètres, pas plus. Histoire que ça reste globalement cohérent.

— Tu m’expliques ?

— Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j’allais fournir à l’armée ce qu’elle me demande, non ? »

* * *

 

_Saga, Mü – G – séquelle_

**Le grand Stratéguerre (2/2)**

« Non, évidemment, ceci étant dit… Quel intérêt ?

— Les occuper. Pendant qu’ils chercheront ce qu’ils ne trouveront pas, nous, on gagnera un peu de temps. Et ce n’est pas comme si on n’en avait pas besoin.

— Ça fait six mois qu’on les cherche, objecta l’Atlante, et on ne les a toujours pas retrouvées.

— Certes. Mais rien ne nous empêche d’en créer de nouvelles.

— D’en _créer_  ? » 

Le Bélier devint livide : 

« Saga, tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas…

— Possible ? Peut-être. Mais tu vois, ça non plus, ils n’ont pas besoin de le savoir. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Saga, Milo, Shura, Kanon – G – séquelle_

 

**Plan de bataille**

 

« Possible ou pas, on n’a plus le choix : on va devoir aller vérifier par nous-mêmes.

— Dans les sous-sols du Pentagone. Mais bien sûr. » Ironisa Milo en croisant ostensiblement les bras sous le regard noir de Saga :

« Parce que tu as une autre solution à proposer peut-être ?

— Demander la permission ?

— Même s’ils n’avaient rien à cacher, ils ne nous la donneraient pas, intervint Shura. Par principe.

— Et on s’y prend comment ? » 

Demeuré silencieux jusqu’ici, Kanon étira un sourire mince : 

« Saga et moi, on en fait notre affaire.

— Et moi qui croyais qu’on avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça… »

* * *

 

_Milo, Aldébaran – G – séquelle_

 

**Laisser la place**

 

« Nous sommes bons pour la retraite.

— Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. » Sourit Aldébaran, en guise de réponse à un Milo soudain nostalgique. 

Dans l’arène en contrebas, la relève est regroupée, avec les plus jeunes qui jouent à chat autour des plus grands qui discutent. 

A son tour cependant, le Taureau soupire. Tous sont à la hauteur du titre pour lequel ils ont été réunis au Sanctuaire. Pourtant, pour eux, le plus dur reste à venir : apprendre à vivre avec. Et les dieux savent à quel point cette épreuve-là sera la plus difficile de toutes.

* * *

 

_Aldébaran, Angelo – PG16 – séquelle_

 

**Une impression de déjà-vu**

 

Ça ressemblait trop à ce qu'il avait souffert quand il était adolescent. Le visage fermé, le Cancer observa encore un moment le gosse inconscient sur les draps trop blancs, avant de tourner les talons. 

« Angelo, où vas-tu ? » 

Soudain alarmé, Aldébaran avait décroisé les bras et quitté sa chaise. 

« L’enquête va…

— Rien à foutre de l’enquête, gronda le Cancer. Toi et moi, on sait très bien ce qui s’est passé.

— On n’accuse pas sans preuve.

— Ah ? Ce sont des preuves que tu veux ? Fallait le dire tout de suite. » 

La porte claqua et les épaules du Taureau ployèrent sous le poids soudain du silence.

* * *

 

_Saga, Kanon, Rachel – G – séquelle_

 

**Petit Papa Noël (1/2)**

 

« Ras-le-bol, décréta Saga en repoussant la liste sur laquelle il s’arrachait les yeux depuis une bonne heure. Et plus que ça, même.

— Tu dis ça chaque année.

— Et tu finis toujours par y arriver, enchaîna Kanon d’une voix aussi tranquille que celle de Rachel.

— Et heureusement, parce que si je devais compter sur vous deux…

— Hé mais, qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’on est en train de faire, là ! » 

Devant l’air soudain indigné de sa compagne et de son jumeau, Saga se radoucit, sans pour autant réussir à masquer tout à fait son amertume : 

« Il n’empêche que c’est tous les ans plus difficile. »

* * *

 

_Saga, Kanon, Rachel – G – séquelle_

 

**Petit Papa Noël (2/2)**

 

« Plus difficile, parce que beaucoup construisent leur vie ailleurs et que...

— … les gens changent, compléta Kanon. Mais n’est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

— Si, évidemment. Mais je n’imaginais pas qu’on en arriverait à ce point-là. » Et le Pope de jeter un coup d’œil mélancolique à la liste désespérément trop courte des cadeaux de Noël à offrir aux uns et autres. 

« On ne se connaît plus, rajouta-t-il encore, avant que Rachel ne l’enlaçât, non sans un sourire amusé :

— Ils seront là, tous. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Ce sera ça, leur plus beau cadeau : se retrouver. »

* * *

 

_Camus/Milo – PG – séquelle_

 

**Le plus difficile, c’est d’aimer**

 

« J’ai raté beaucoup de choses. » 

Camus n’a pas baissé les yeux, mais cela ne l’empêche pas de fuir le regard du Scorpion en portant son attention au loin, au-delà de ce qu’ils ne réussissent pas à construire, ensemble. 

« Et il faut croire que je ne suis bon qu’à ça, continue le Verseau d’une voix égale. Je suis désolé, Milo. » 

Ce dernier secoue la tête : lui ne veut pas abandonner, en dépit des efforts déjà consentis. Mais il voudrait ne pas être seul dans son combat : 

« Je ne peux pas aller te chercher, Camus, là où tu ne veux pas que je vienne. »

* * *

 

_Milo, Angelo – PG – séquelle_

 

**La bonne recette**

 

« Pas si bien que ça, non.

— On s’en doutait.

— Que veux-tu, tout le monde ne peut pas dégager autant… d’indécence que vous deux dès que vous êtes dans la même pièce.

— C’est mesquin, ça, Milo.

—Désolé. » 

D’un geste désinvolte le Cancer accepte l’excuse, et le Grec soupire : 

« Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu’il attend.

— Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?

— Parce qu’il y a une différence ?

— Énorme. » 

Milo soupèse le pour et le contre. Et contre toute attente, conclut qu’Angelo pourrait bien être la réponse à ses problèmes.

* * *

 

_Hilda, Freya – G – séquelle_

 

**Différends irréconciliables**

 

« Ton choix n’est pas leur choix, rappela Freya à sa sœur. Ni le mien.

— Dans ce cas, que fais-tu encore ici ? » 

L’amertume d’Hilda était palpable et les traits de sa sœur se froissèrent de chagrin. Elles n’auraient jamais dû en arriver là. 

« C’est mon pays, à moi aussi, finit-elle par répondre doucement. Et j’ai autant envie que toi de le protéger.

— Mais pas de la même manière.

— Non. » 

Il y avait encore peu, Hilda aurait fini par sourire, en guise d’excuse, et elles se seraient réconciliées, une fois de plus. Mais pas aujourd’hui. 

« Considère alors que le moment d’assumer ta décision est arrivé. »

* * *

 

_Hilda, Siegfried – G – séquelle_

 

**Incompréhension**

 

« Ne fais pas ça, Hilda, je t’en prie ! » 

Siegfried, qui avait essayé d’attraper le bras de sa souveraine, en vain, dut s’appuyer sur le rebord du bureau pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre. 

« Je t’en prie… Répéta-t-il sourdement.

— Oh Siegfried, ne comprends-tu donc pas que je fais tout cela pour nous sauver ?

— Mais nous sauver de quoi, grands dieux ?

— Regarde autour de toi ! – Elle avait crié – nous mourons ! Et nous devrions l’accepter alors que notre pouvoir est si grand ? Non mon ami, je refuse : nous avons le cosmos et nous ne laisserons pas autrui nous dire ce que nous avons le droit d’en faire. »

* * *

 

_Saga – PG16 – séquelle_

 

**Les temps, comme les ennemis, changent**

 

Se mesurer à _ça_ était sans commune mesure avec tout ce à quoi on l’avait pourtant préparé. 

La nausée au bord des lèvres, Saga lisait et relisait les titres des journaux jusqu’à l’écoeurement. Enfoiré de Dimitri… S’il n’était pas déjà mort, le Pope prendrait un pied monumental à lui arracher lentement le cœur tout en le regardant crever. 

Il n’avait pas voulu y croire. En dépit des avertissements de Rachel. Des doutes de Kanon. Dévoiler ainsi leur existence revenait pour les sbires de ce cinglé à se tirer une balle dans le pied. Mais ils l’avaient fait. Et maintenant… 

_On est foutus._


	4. Chapter 4

_Saga, Milo – PG – séquelle_

**Un combat incertain**

 

« On n’est pas dans la merde.

— Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Saga secoue la tête, sans répondre. Il relit le mail de Shura et essaye de se persuader que tout ça n’est qu’un affreux cauchemar. Sans succès.

« En même temps, qui va croire ça ? Tente bravement Milo. Des humains dotés de pouvoirs illimités que les gouvernements laissent agir à leur guise…

— Les cinglés, les apprentis dictateurs, les conspirationnistes… Un gros paquet de gens en somme. »

Désabusé, le Pope poursuit :

« Et pour nous détruire, ils n’auraient pas pu s’y prendre autrement. »

* * *

_Saga, Shura, Camus, Angelo – PG16 – séquelle_

**Une solution parmi d’autres**

 

« Les choses étant ce qu’elles sont, on risque de ne bientôt plus avoir le choix.

— C’est-à-dire ? Demande Camus, méfiant.

— C'est-à-dire que si on ne prend pas les devants, notre vie va devenir un enfer.

— Elle le sera, de toute façon. »

Le pessimisme de Saga, associé au fatalisme de Shura, contrarie tout le monde. Le Cancer, lui, l’est depuis que son compagnon lui a brossé en avant-première le tableau de leur probable avenir.

« Et si on disparaissait ? On abandonne tout, et on se casse ? »

Saga proteste :

« Tu n’es pas sérieux, Angelo.

— Parce que tu as une autre idée, peut-être ? »

* * *

  _Saga, Shura, Concí (OC) – G – séquelle_

**De Charybde en Scylla**

 

« Ce que nous sommes ne doit pas être dévoilé au monde.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que cela créerait de la peur.

— A raison ?

— ... C'est possible. »

Concí et les autres s'entre-regardèrent mais Shura n'avait pas besoin de les observer pour savoir qu'en dépit de toute leur gratitude, la peur était déjà là, pour eux.

« Shura, les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient. »

La rédactrice en chef avait croisé les bras, et contemplait le Capricorne, pensive.

« Alors, oui, tu as raison, les gens auront peur, continua-t-elle. Mais en parlant, toi et les tiens garderez le contrôle.

— Sinon ?

— Ce sera le chaos. »

* * *

_Saga, Shura, Concí (OC) – G – séquelle_

**Chantage médiatique**

 

« Nous sommes morts si vous faites ça.

— Il me semble pourtant que vous n’êtes pas du genre à mourir facilement, je me trompe ? »

Saga et Shura s’entre-regardèrent en silence et Concí poussa encore un peu plus son avantage :

« Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour aller à contre-courant de mes confrères partout ailleurs dans le monde. Une seule.

— Je vous l’ai dit : si vous parlez de ce qui s’est passé ici, nous…

— Je suis journaliste. Les intérêts particuliers ne m’intéressent pas. »

 _Alors, je n’ai pas le choix._ Et Shura de hocher la tête quand Saga reprit :

« Ok. Et si je vous offre l’exclusivité ? »

* * *

_Angelo, Albérich, Shura, Syd – G (1/2) – séquelle_

**Le choc des cultures (1/2)**

 

« Vise bien surtout. »

La lame aiguisée se planta à moins de deux centimètres du visage d’Albérich toujours orné d’un sourire goguenard, lequel ne disparut pas, même quand le Cancer, qui l’avait saisi par le col, lui cogna violemment la tête contre la table.

« Espèce de sale petit merdeux, lui souffla l’Italien dans la figure. Je vais t’apprendre, moi, si…

— Angelo, arrête. Arrête ! »

Shura, cependant, ne le regardait pas : tendu, il restait campé face à Siegfried et Syd, sur le point d’en découdre.

« Bordel tu m’écoutes ? Cette table est en bois ! »

* * *

_Angelo, Albérich, Shura, Syd – G (2/2) – séquelle_

**Le choc des cultures (2/2)**

 

_En bois, et alors ? Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre, moi, si…_

Merde.

D’un coup de reins, le Cancer se redressa, lâchant son adversaire, et fut tout juste assez rapide pour que seul son bras soit entaillé par ce qui était une planche inerte la seconde d’avant, devenue une branche noueuse et garnie d’épines grosses comme le pouce la seconde d’après.

« Cette pauvre table ne t’avait pourtant rien fait, commenta d’un ton léger un Megrez de nouveau debout, en train de s’épousseter. Mais ce genre de subtilité tend à échapper aux rustres dans ton genre. »

* * *

_Saga, Angelo – G – séquelle_

**De la diplomatie, toujours de la diplomatie**

 

Moins il les voyait, mieux il se portait. Asgard, le Cancer n’avait jamais consenti à y mettre les pieds et le climat n’en était pas la seule raison : les rares fois où il avait côtoyé ses représentants lorsqu’ils s’étaient présentés au Sanctuaire lui avaient suffi.

« Tu pars dans deux jours, fit Saga en lui tendant l’un de ses inévitables dossiers.

— Mais pourquoi moi, à la fin ! Tu ne t’attends quand même pas à ce que je leur fasse des ronds de jambe, si ?

— Non, ça, ce sera le boulot d’Aioros. Vous partez ensemble.

— … Magnifique. »

* * *

_Mü, Angelo (les Asgardiens) – G – séquelle_

**National Geographic**

 

« Des vikings ? Eux ? »

L’Italien éclate de rire devant un Mü désabusé :

« Avec leurs manières raffinées et leur langage de la haute ? Ils ressemblent autant à des vikings que moi à une danseuse de ballet !

— Que tu le veuilles ou non, ça fait partie de leur histoire.

— Ah mais je ne dis pas le contraire : juste qu’il ne faut pas me demander de voir en eux autre chose que ce qu’ils sont.

— A savoir ?

— A savoir des gars qui feraient mieux de rester à leur place : le cul dans le froid et le silence. »

* * *

_Angelo, Thol – PG – séquelle_

**Pour de faux**

 

La hache s’abattit lourdement, le Cancer l’esquivant tant bien que mal d’une roulade dans la neige. Grand et lourd, Thol n’en était pas moins agile et véloce et Angelo devait bien admettre qu’il faisait honneur à sa caste.

… Mais bordel, ils n’étaient censés se taper dessus ! Remâchant sa remarque malheureuse quant à l’incapacité des partisans d’Hilda à contenir ce que leur attitude entêtée n’allait pas manquer de déclencher – et plus particulièrement le ton employé, ok, d’accord – il s’ingéniait malgré tout à ne pas cogner trop fort. Déjà qu’Aioros allait l’engueuler, inutile de lui donner des raisons supplémentaires d’en rajouter, pas vrai ?

* * *

_Saga, Shura, les autres – G – séquelle_

**Au pied du mur**

 

« Épargnez-moi vos gueules d’enterrement, je n’ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. »

Saga avait passé ses longues mains sur son visage fatigué avant de les perdre quelque part dans sa tignasse emmêlée. Il achevait une journée passée pendu au téléphone entre les avocats, les services secrets américains, les médias – du moins les quelques uns qui n’avaient pas encore tourné le dos au Sanctuaire – et tout ça pour rien. Ou presque.

« Dimitri aura fini par nous mener exactement là où il voulait, hein… »

Shura avait déjà compris et les têtes de ses pairs pivotèrent vers lui.

« J’en ai bien peur, mon ami. Oui, j’en ai bien peur… »


	5. Chapter 5

_Saint Seiya – Mü, Saga (Angelo) – G – séquelle_

**Une fâcheuse alternative**

 « Lui seul le fait fléchir, tu le sais bien.

— Dans ce cas… »

A vrai dire, Saga avait déjà pensé à cette solution mais elle ne lui plaisait pas, et pour cause : Shura n’allait pas apprécier. Il n’était d’ailleurs pas sûr du tout qu’il acceptât. Aussi jeta-t-il de nouveau un regard préoccupé au Bélier dont l’inquiétude était tout aussi palpable :

« Tu crois vraiment qu’il n’est pas capable de mesurer de lui-même les enjeux ?

— Si, il le peut : Angelo sait très bien ce qu’il en est. Mais plaider coupable reviendrait pour lui à donner corps ce qu’il a toujours refusé d’être.

— A savoir ?

— Un fou. »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Saga – PG – séquelle_

**Dilemme**

La position du Sanctuaire devenait intenable, Saga en avait cruellement conscience. Chaque jour qui passait les acculait un peu plus et bientôt ils n’auraient pas d’autre choix que de plier devant les exigences de Dimitri. Décidément, mort, cet enfoiré était encore plus nuisible que vivant.

De toute façon, c’était ça ou accepter de passer pour une bande de terroristes sans foi ni loi, aux mœurs douteuses et méprisant l’humanité tout entière. Des trois, le Pope ne savait pas quelle qualification était la plus acceptable : sans doute celle qui, au mieux, ne les mènerait pas derrière les barreaux. Ou au pire : à la mort.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Mü, Shaka – G – séquelle_

**Obstination et aveuglement**

« Peut-être qu’ils savent des choses ? »

Shaka avait parlé avec prudence, s’exhortant à un maximum de circonspection afin de ne pas froisser le Bélier. Tâche à laquelle il échoua misérablement : déjà l’Atlante lui jetait un regard noir et ripostait sèchement :

« Et que pourraient-ils bien savoir, _eux_ , que je ne sache pas moi-même ?

— “Peut-être” j’ai dit. Écoute, que ça te plaise ou non, ils les ont empêchées de revenir, ces armures. Alors tu devrais accepter leur offre.

— Non. »

Le ton était sans appel et la Vierge baissa les yeux. Avant de demander doucement :

« Veux-tu vraiment continuer sans savoir ? »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Mü, Shaka (Anycia) – PG – séquelle_

**Retour sur les lieux du crime**

Pour le moment, il était là et sa compagnie le rassurait profondément : il n’était pas seul. Prenant une lourde inspiration, Mü poussa la lourde porte et, Shaka sur ses talons, pénétra pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans dans ce qui avait été le théâtre de son plus grand bonheur et de la pire des tragédies.

Il n’aurait rien dû rester de cette époque, tout juste de la poussière et le silence. Mais l’empreinte de _son_ cosmos était encore là, fantôme assourdi d’une fréquence mêlée à la matière autour d’eux.

Reculant, il heurta l’Indien derrière lui, qui le retint d’une main apaisante :

« Je reste avec toi. »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Shaka, Mü – G – séquelle_

**De la difficulté d’être soi**

 « Couche-toi, conseilla l’Indien. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à tourner en rond de la sorte, aucune réponse ne jaillira comme par magie de cette paperasse. Demain, tu y verras plus clair.

— Je n’arriverai pas à dormir. »

De la voix de Mü sourdait un désespoir fébrile qui désolait son ami. Revenir ici n’avait déjà pas été simple ; pourquoi avait-il fallu en sus que Shion choisît ce lieu parmi tant d’autres pour y archiver ce que son élève n’aurait jamais dû trouver ?

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

— Je ne suis plus un enfant, protesta l’Atlante.

— Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que tu en sois toujours un. »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Shura, Camus – PG13 – séquelle_

**La possibilité de tout (re)commencer**

« Ce que je ressentais n'était pas à sens unique. Simplement, il ne le savait pas.

— Tu n'as pas l'air de le regretter.

— Pourquoi le regretterais-je ? Aujourd'hui, il est là et nous ne sommes pas assez vieux pour ne pas en profiter. »

Camus soupire tout en resservant le Capricorne :

« J'aimerais bien être capable d'autant de...

— … détachement ?

— simplicité, corrige le Verseau.

— Ça ne tient qu'à toi.

— Pas vraiment, non. » Et l'image de Milo de s'imposer entre eux tandis que Camus termine sa vodka cul sec.

« Je ne peux pas effacer ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Camus, Daniel (OC) – PG13 – séquelle_

**Un premier pas pour l’enfer**

Cette aventure d’un soir n’aurait jamais dû avoir de lendemain. Fût-ce un surlendemain en l’occurrence alors que Camus restait là, dans le couloir, planté devant la porte en se demandant de combien de temps il disposait encore pour s’enfuir avant qu’elle ne s’écartât. Il ne devrait même pas se trouver là, bon sang !

Il n’avait pas assez bu ce soir-là. Dommage. Car dans le cas contraire, il ne se serait peut-être pas rappelé du nom. Encore moins de l’adresse. Et trop vaguement du visage et du corps auquel il avait cédé.

« C’est toi ? »

Daniel venait d’ouvrir.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Camus, Daniel (OC) – PG13 – séquelle_

**Un second pas pour l’enfer**

 « Café ?

— Oui, avec plaisir. »

Camus s’était installé dans le fauteuil désigné par son hôte, d’abord sur le rebord, avant de s’y enfoncer. Les questions anodines de Daniel lui parvenaient depuis la cuisine et il y répondait, machinalement.

La situation était ridicule. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux pourquoi il était revenu. Ce n’était pas pour bavarder de la pluie et du beau temps autour d’un café. Ni même pour poursuivre un jeu de séduction qui avait prématurément atteint son but deux soirs plus tôt.

La tasse tinta sur la table et Camus releva les yeux vers l’autre homme debout devant lui :

« Je le boirai plus tard. »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Camus, Daniel (OC) – PG16 – séquelle_

**Un dernier pas pour l’enfer**

« Ferme la porte. »

Camus obtempéra et ce ne fut que lorsque le cliquetis du pêne retentit dans le silence qu’il réalisa : de lui-même, il venait de tourner le dos à sa seule issue. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Daniel le regardait et de nouveau son regard étrange captura le Français qui serra les dents. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait succombé à cette noirceur attirante, sous l’effet de l’alcool pensait-il ; aujourd’hui, il était on ne peut plus sobre. Sans que cela fît une grande différence.

Soudain l’autre homme fut sur lui. Et le dernier lambeau de sa liberté l’abandonna.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Camus, Daniel (OC) – PG16 – séquelle_

**Cruelle évidence**

 « La personne que j’aime… ne peut pas me donner ce que je veux.

— Lui as-tu demandé au moins ? »

Camus avait l’impression que ses yeux pesaient des tonnes derrière ses paupières, et sa tête bascula en arrière quand Daniel le pénétra de nouveau. Les effets de la drogue commençaient tout juste à s’estomper ; pas assez en tout cas pour qu’un assaut de plaisir, suspect d’être trop démesuré, ne dévalât ses veines et ne tétanisât ses muscles.

L’autre homme agrippa alors ses cheveux pour l’obliger à le regarder :

« Réponds.

— Non. Parce qu’il ne sera jamais comme toi. »


	6. Chapter 6

_Camus – PG16 – séquelle  
_

**La tête dans le sable**

L'extase était artificielle mais Camus s'en foutait, pourvu qu'elle lui fît oublier pour un temps la réalité dont il ne savait pas comment s'en contenter. Cependant, sa culpabilité, elle, résistait aux assauts de la drogue et le mettait au bord des larmes. Sa honte ne connaissait alors plus de limite : de cette faiblesse à laquelle il succombait ou de ce que Milo penserait s'il voyait la loque qu'il était devenu, il ne cherchait même plus à savoir ce qui était le pire. D'autant que la petite voix ne le lâchait pas :

_« Tu as tout pour être heureux. »_

Et c'était peut-être bien ça le problème.

* * *

 

_Camus – NC17 – séquelle_

**Route vers le néant**

Son plaisir et son bonheur sont avec Milo, et personne d’autre : fausse vérité, tandis que Camus cède de nouveau aux poisons, celui qui coule dans ses veines, et celui qui se répand entre ses chairs. La douleur n’a pas le temps de naître que déjà elle s’estompe dans les brumes de l’oubli artificiel.

Le bonheur, oui, au fond, il l’avait et d’autres s’en seraient volontiers contentés. D’autres plus raisonnables, moins dévoyés. D’autres qui n’auraient pas été en quête d’un plaisir que le Scorpion lui refusait. Une excuse bien commode en vérité.

Docile, il creuse les reins comme on le pénètre de nouveau. Puis achève de plonger dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 

_Aiolia, Saga – G – séquelle  
_

**Le début des ennuis**

Ce monde !

Aiolia cligne des yeux, éberlué, et une bourrade du Pope le propulse vers l’estrade plus que sa volonté propre. Il doit aller s’asseoir là-bas, sur l’avant-dernière chaise. Un agent des services secrets l’attend déjà. Derrière lui, il sent la présence de Thétis qu’il devine aussi nerveuse que lui. A ses côtés… Saga. L’air fermé, mâchoire contractée, prêt à mordre quiconque s’aviserait de lui adresser la parole en cet instant.

Le Lion ne peut néanmoins retenir sa stupéfaction :

« Tous ces journalistes… Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

— Tu veux _vraiment_ que je te fasse un dessin ? »

* * *

 

_Saga, Shura – G – séquelle_

**Jeux de stratégie**

« Cite-moi une seule bonne raison d’accepter cette proposition.

— Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt que je t’en liste une bonne dizaine de mauvaises de la refuser ?

— J’ai le droit de me demander si tu es vraiment avec nous sur ce coup-là ?... Ok, mettons que je n’ai rien dit. »

Saga se fend d’un sourire contrit à l’égard du Capricorne qui a ostensiblement croisé les bras en signe de protestation.

« Bon. Et tu me garantis que je n’aurais à subir ça qu’une seule fois ?

— Oui.

— Et après ? »

Shura esquisse un mince rictus :

« Après, tu me laisses gérer. »

* * *

 

_Saga – G – séquelle_

**Puisqu’il faut en passer par là**

_On Air._

Saga prend une profonde inspiration : plus moyen de reculer.

« Bienvenue sur votre radio WK17 ! Avec nous le chef du mystérieux Sanctuaire qui passionne le monde entier ! Mercenaires, terroristes, illuminés, escrocs, tout a été dit à leur sujet : alors Saga, prêt à répondre à nos questions ? » _  
_

_Ai-je le choix ?_

« Commençons : il paraît que vous vivez comme à l’antiquité, vrai ou faux ? On a aussi parlé de mœurs déviantes, de pédophilie, vous démentez ? Et tuez-vous vraiment tous ceux qui s’opposent à vous comme on le raconte ? »

L’homme continue et Saga regarde sa montre : la soirée va être longue. _Très_ longue.

* * *

 

_Milo, Aiolia – PG – séquelle_

**Devant sa responsabilité**

« Allo ?

— Milo ? C’est moi, Aiolia.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

—… Il faudrait que tu viennes. A Paris.

— Paris ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

— Je _l_ ’ai retrouvé. »

Silence. Les doigts crispés sur son portable, le Lion bascule la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux et se mord les lèvres, pour s’empêcher de recommencer à tourner en rond.

_Allez, bon sang, Milo… !_

« Pourquoi ? Répéta le Scorpion au bout d’un moment d’une voix étrangement lointaine.

— Tu le sais très bien.

— C’est à lui de revenir.

— En l’occurrence, ça va être à toi, de le ramener. »

* * *

 

_Milo (Camus) – PG16 – séquelle_

**Incessante vérité**

« Tire-toi. »

L’homme hésite et Milo lève le ton :

« Dégage, je te dis ! »

Il s’apprête à repousser la porte entrouverte quand une sensation poisseuse de déjà-vu l’étreint. Il sait ce qu’il va trouver derrière pour l’avoir déjà vécu et, un instant, il suspend son geste. Il a encore le choix de s’enfuir. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Pourtant, il entre et ne cille pas devant le corps tordu, disloqué, de Camus dont l’œil vitreux passe sur lui sans s’arrêter.

Ce qu’il n’a pas fait deux ans plus tôt, Milo le lui doit aujourd’hui. Mais, il le sait déjà, quelque chose en lui vient de se casser.

* * *

 

_Camus, Milo, Aiolia – PG13 – séquelle_

 

**Impuissance**

« Tôt ou tard, j’allais le découvrir. Tu en as conscience, au moins ? »

Pas de réponse. Sous ses yeux, Camus dodeline, l’air égaré, et Milo serre le poing. Les mots ne fonctionnent pas. Les cris ne servent à rien. Et s’il le cogne, là, maintenant, tout de suite : réagirait-il, enfin ?

C’est la main d’Aiolia sur son bras qui, in extremis, le retient :

« Viens. Laisse-le se reposer.

— Se reposer ? Tu veux rire ! Ça va bientôt faire trois jours qu’il…

— Regarde-le, Milo. Regarde-le bien. »

Le Scorpion se laisse alors entraîner, sans pour autant avoir obéi à l’injonction. Il ne peut pas. Sinon, son cœur achèvera de mourir.

* * *

 

_Camus, Aiolia – PG16 – séquelle_

**Un ami bienvenu**

Les ténèbres s’éclaircissent et la douleur derrière ses yeux lui tire un grognement avant de le faire plonger la tête la première dans l’oreiller. Mauvaise idée : son estomac proteste et il se retourne juste assez vite pour vomir dans la bassine fort opportunément placée au pied du lit.

« Aiolia ? »

Le Lion vient d’entrer dans son champ de vision comme il relève péniblement la tête.

« Milo m’a envoyé, répond le Grec assis sur une chaise, l’air préoccupé. Il n’arrivait pas à t’atteindre alors… – il hausse les épaules – ça fait presque quatre jours.

— Où est-il ?

— A côté. »

Un silence, puis :

« Camus… Cette fois, pour lui, c’est trop. »


End file.
